


Consequences

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco discovers the consequences of following his godfather. He doesn't object to them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Regulus Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Smirkingcat! <3

"…and what are your plans for the Christmas holidays, Severus?" There was always a touch of obsequiousness to Alecto Carrow's voice whenever she spoke to Severus that sounded completely false. "Has the Dark Lord given you a task?"

Sitting at the table in the dungeon-level staffroom, Severus flicked his newspaper in front of him, straightening it out. This year had been trying in more ways than one, but it was his privacy that he truly missed. In days past, he could have sat at this table and not have a single soul disturb him. These days, he was lucky to be able to go to the bathroom without one or the other of the Carrows following him. Of course, he knew it must be on the Dark Lord's orders. _Never trust a spy_. He cleared his throat.

"Of course I have my tasks from our Lord, Alecto," he drawled, trying to make her feel as stupid as he knew she was. "They are, as far as I have been informed, none of _your_ business."

Unfortunately for Severus, Alecto remained undeterred. "Of _course_ , of course." She sat in silence for a few minutes before trying again. "The students will be going home for the holidays. The staff will be going home for the holidays. Tell me, Severus, where will you be?"

Severus' jaw clenched. Ruffling the newspaper again, he forced himself to not let out a sigh.

"I have my tasks from our Lord to complete, then I shall be returning to Spinner's End. I must make sure that Wormtail has not burned the family home down, you know."

This produced a hissing cackle from Alecto. _Why_ she supposedly found his words funny, he had no idea, but figured he would take it. If the thought that he was being humorous stopped her from asking questions, all the better. He was in for no such luck, however.

"The Dark Lord has informed Amycus and I that we are to stay and guard the school over the holidays." She slurped on whatever drink she had gotten herself and plunked the cup back down on the table. "His confidence in us grows each day."

_Ah_. Finally, the conversation was coming to the point. Folding the newspaper, Severus met Alecto's eyes.

"It is an honour that each of us strives to achieve, the confidence of the Dark Lord."

"Confidence that _some_ of us have lost in the past few years."

Severus knew that Alecto was not intelligent enough to have worked out his true allegiance. He was skilled enough to fool the Dark Lord, so someone like her had no chance. Her mind, however, was completely blank when he pressed forward with his Legilimency.

"And that is in reference to…?"

He figured it was best to just get it over with. If Alecto wished to imply that she and Amycus had taken over the Malfoy's positions within the Dark Lord's inner circle, then he would make her say it aloud.

"You, of all people, must know. You are the closest to them."

She did not quail when Severus stared her down. She merely stared back at him, her eyes alight with… Malice? Scorn? Severus could not tell. He folded his hands before him on the table and raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you are implying–"

"You know I am, Severus."

Severus inclined his head. Standing, he collected his mug and placed it in the sink, to be washed later with the lunch mess.

"Do not underestimate Lucius Malfoy, Alecto." He kept his voice low, his back turned to her. "He has ways of hearing things."

"You mean you'll tell on me?"

There was disbelief to her voice now, which caused the corners of Severus' lips to tilt. He turned and was about to retort when a flash of black at the doorway caught his attention. It was followed by what sounded very much like a foot scraping against the stones out in the corridor. His eyes narrowed.

"I must be going, Alecto. Have a pleasant day."

He didn't wait to hear her response. The corridor was empty as Severus exited the staffroom, but he stood still and listened anyway. There had to have been _someone_ out there, listening at the door. A close inspection of the surrounding area gave up nothing, however. Frowning, Severus moved on, heading back to his quarters.

*~*  


Malfoy Manor was not the safest place to be. Generally, Draco loved going back home for the holidays, but this year was different. This year, home was one of the places he actually felt the least safe. He would have much preferred to have stayed at Hogwarts, considering the types who had taken up residence in his childhood home.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

Draco's stomach dropped. He had been home for a week already, and not one night had gone by where he had been able to avoid the scrutiny of either Dolohov or one of the Lestranges. His hands clenched. None of them would dare to touch him in any way, he knew; his parents still commanded enough respect from them that they would not presume to anything like that. That did not stop them from using him as their personal slave, however.

"To my rooms." The words were forced out between clenched teeth. "I prefer to use the bathroom in peace."

This produced snickers from the group gathered in the formal living room of the Manor. Draco barely resisted rolling his eyes, and tried to exit the room. A click of the door lock told him that they were not going to allow him to leave so easily, however.

"Come now, Draco. Your Uncle Rabastan was asking nicely."

Draco's eyes slid shut. Rabastan Lestrange was _not_ his uncle, through marriage or otherwise. His brother may have married Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, but that was the only connection they shared. Bellatrix insisted on calling him Draco's uncle, however, generally followed by a cackle that send a shiver of worry down his spine. Setting his jaw, he was about to turn around when the lock clicked back and the door swung open.

"Ah, Bellatrix, just who I was searching for."

Relief flooded through Draco's system, causing his jaw to unclench and his shoulders to begin to relax. His godfather brushed past him, sweeping into the room with an authority that Draco could only dream of commanding. Severus spoke sharply to Bellatrix, but Draco ignored it. Taking the opportunity, he slipped out the door unnoticed.

His supposed need to use the bathroom had just been an excuse to escape the room. The past week had been enough to inform him that staying in a room with a group of Death Eaters who seemed determined to empty his father's liquor cabinet was a bad idea. Standing in the hall, he waited, listening at the door.

"Our Lord wishes to speak with you, Bellatrix. You too, Rabastan."

"Why is he sending _you_ with this information, Severus?" There was a touch of suspicion to Bellatrix's voice. "Where is Pettigrew?"

Draco could almost picture Severus rolling his eyes in the short silence that followed. There seemed to be an animosity between his Aunt and Severus, although exactly why was beyond him. Sure, Bellatrix had been one of the ones who had 'stayed loyal', but… He gasped when the door swung open again.

"Draco." A hand wrapped around Draco's arm, and he found himself dragged away from the door towards the opposite end of the hall outside. " _What_ do you think you are doing here?"

Severus' gaze was fierce. His eyebrows drew down over sharp eyes, and his top lip curled, showing far too many teeth for Draco's liking. He swallowed as nerves flashed through his stomach.

"I was–"

"Now is not the time to lie to me, Draco." Severus leant closer, staring deep into Draco's eyes. "This is a dangerous time to be listening in at doorways."

The significance of the warning was not lost on Draco. He couldn't be absolutely certain that Severus knew that he had been following him around the castle, but his words definitely seemed to indicate that he knew. He had almost been caught at the dungeon staffroom door the previous week, just before school broke up. Only the fact that there were so many disused classrooms had been his saving grace that time. Pressing his lips together and huffing a breath out his nose, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was waiting to see whether you had instructions for me as well, Severus." Severus' eyes narrowed, but Draco stood firm. "Generally, when you come to collect Aunt Bellatrix, you need me as well."

Severus stood and stared at him for what felt like a long time. Draco knew that his own Occlumency skills would not stand up against Severus' Legilimency, but he cleared his mind anyway. Severus twitched as the door to the living room opened and Bellatrix and Rabastan exited. They were laughing and speaking in low voices as they neared, Bellatrix's eyes flicking between Severus and Draco. Severus straightened and glanced over his shoulder as they drew near.

"Bella."

"Severus." Her eyes locked with Draco's. " _Be good_ for your godfather, Draco."

Draco's teeth clenched so tightly he was sure he would chip one of them. He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes before offering Bellatrix a small smile.

"Thank you for the advice, Aunt."

*~*  


Smoke hissed out from between Regulus' front teeth. He relaxed back into the pillows of the lounge in the small, one-room hotel room he had rented for the weekend.

"Sounds like a shitful situation, Sev."

"He's just a kid, but Bellatrix… She has him so scared that he's following me around the Manor." Severus reached over to grab the cigarette from Regulus' fingers. He shook his head as he took a drag. "Your family is seriously fucked."

Regulus let out a low chuckle. Stretching his arm along the back of the lounge, he tangled his fingers through Severus' hair.

"I could have told you that _years_ ago."

"Oh, you did. _Believe me_ , you did. Over and over again." Severus' head tipped back as he finished the cigarette off. "It got rather tedious after a while, to be honest."

Regulus let out a disbelieving sound as he watched Severus stub out the cigarette. " _This_ is the thanks I get for coming out of hiding for Christmas? I risk being discovered – risk _my life_ – so you can get laid for the holidays, and _this_ is how I am repaid?"

When Severus' head tilted towards him, he smiled. Severus moved slowly; Regulus would have almost called it predatory, if he hadn't known him quite as well as he did. Reaching out, one of Severus' hands landed on Regulus' hip, pulling him closer.

"Repayment generally implies a service, Reg."

There was a sparkle to Severus' eyes that sent a shiver down Regulus' spine. Lifting his chin, he grinned.

"You want me to _service_ you?"

A small sound, so tiny that Regulus was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it, reached his ears as Severus moved to straddle his hips. Regulus offered a raise of an eyebrow, which received a nod of Severus' head.

"You make it sound like I am to be tupped like a sheep."

This time, the noise sounded like a quiet sigh. Not even a sigh so much as… maybe a breathy moan? Still incredibly quiet, but definitely there. Regulus grinned up at Severus and flicked his eyes off to the side of the lounge they sat on. Severus' nod of acknowledgement had Regulus switching his wand into the hand closest to that side.

"If you wish to be mounted…"

He kept his eyes locked with Severus', waiting for his signal. At the slight tilt of Severus' chin, he acted.

" _Finite_!"

" _Incarcerous_!"

Regulus' charm affected the general area of the room itself, while Severus' spell shot magically-binding ropes towards the end of the lounge. As Severus slid backwards off of Regulus' lap, he caught a glimpse of white-blond hair. Taking a deep breath, Regulus pushed himself to his feet and turned to face the first Malfoy he had seen face-to-face in almost twenty years.

"Severus," Draco nearly stuttered. His gaze was not on Severus, however. "You…"

A small smile touched Regulus' lips. "You know of me, Draco?"

The ropes had bound themselves around Draco's waist, pinning his arms to his sides. His legs were free, however, and he kicked them, clearly trying to pull himself into a better position. Regulus looked to Severus, allowing him to call the shots.

"Regulus Black," Draco whispered. The tone to his voice was not fear so much as wonder. "You're dead."

Regulus couldn't help the quiet chuckle he gave in response. "Not quite, I'm afraid."

He kept his eyes on Severus, waiting to see just how he would handle this. Severus had suspected that Draco would follow him, but neither of them had expected to actually catch him at it. As Draco was Severus' godson, Regulus knew that it was his right to choose how to punish him for this. Stepping forward, Severus towered over Draco, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What did I tell you earlier this evening, Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened. " _Technically_ ," he began, but Severus cut him off.

" _Do not_ lie to me, Draco."

There was a snarl to Severus' voice that had even Regulus' eyes widening. He watched as Severus bent down, his eyes flashing. Draco scrambled, his feet pushing against the wooden floor.

"I wasn't listening at doorways! Technically – _technically_ – I listened to you. I even obeyed you when you told me what not to do." He paused, licking his lips, his gaze flicking briefly over to Regulus. " _Technically_ , I followed instructions."

Regulus could feel a smile tugging at his lips. Slytherin through and through, just like the rest of the family. His eyes met with Severus' and his smile widened.

"Your call, Sev."

Severus let out a sound very much like a low rumble. Whether it was out of agreeance or annoyance, Regulus could not tell. Pushing himself to his feet, he turned towards Regulus, who cocked his head to the side, shooting him a questioning look.

"I say we give him what he clearly wanted: to watch."

Regulus followed Severus' gaze downwards. Sitting bound by the ropes, there was no way Draco had the chance to cover himself. His face flushed a bright red and he squirmed in his binds, but that did nothing to hide the fact that he was hard. Regulus glanced back up to see Severus gazing at him, the sparkle returning to his eyes rapidly.

"Come here."

Regulus tilted his chin up as Severus closed the gap between them. A buzz ran through his body as their lips connected in a harsh kiss. It had been… too long. Reaching up, he tangled one hand through Severus' hair, and wrapped the other arm around his waist, pulling them closer together. He opened willingly when Severus nipped at his bottom lip, but that wasn't what Severus was asking. Regulus opened his eyes and blinked Severus into focus.

"Hmm?"

"Suck me. Let me feel your mouth, Reg."

The tone of command was unmistakable. Regulus' hum of agreement was drowned out by what sounded like an unwilling groan from Draco. Regulus grinned.

"Anything you want, Sev."

Severus had never been a pretty man, by any stretch of the imagination. Tall and skinny, with pale skin and stringy hair, he was no one's idea of what a handsome man _should_ be. But it was his presence that had attracted Regulus. Severus had a sense of authority to him that sent Regulus' insides shivering. Kneeling as Severus sat back down on the lounge, he ran his hands up Severus' thighs.

"You're sure about this?" He kept his voice low, hoping Draco would not hear him. "Absolutely?"

Severus' responding grin looked almost feral. He reached down to brush a strand of Regulus' hair from his face.

"Tell me you don't like an audience, and I'll send him away."

Regulus glanced over to where Draco sat, his eyes wide as he watched them. His hands clenched into fists on Severus' thighs.

"No." Turning back to meet Severus' eyes earned him a wicked grin. "Let him watch."

Running his fingers along the inside of Severus' thighs, Regulus smiled. The muscles twitched beneath his touch as Severus flexed his legs, spreading them enough for Regulus to be able to kneel between them comfortably. Judging by Severus' parted lips and half-lidded eyes alone, Regulus knew he wouldn't have much work to do. Reaching for the buttons, he made quick work of the fly of the trousers. Severus' hands landed in his hair as he leant forward.

"Reg…"

Severus hardened rapidly as Regulus licked along his shaft. Licking his hand, he wrapped it around Severus' cock, stroking slowly. The friction dragged a groan out of Severus.

"There's charms for that, you heathen."

Severus' voice was strained already, causing Regulus to grin. He wrapped his lips around the head and gave a hard suck before pulling back.

"And miss out on that tone of voice? Unlikely."

The hand in Regulus' hair tightened, drawing him downwards. Severus was the one to mutter the lubrication charm as Regulus' hand slid back down Severus' cock. He grinned as he glanced up and flicked his tongue out.

Severus kept his eyes locked with Regulus', the hand in his hair moving so he could stroke his thumb behind Regulus' ear. Shifting so he could keep their gazes locked, Regulus took the head of Severus' cock into his mouth again, his hand stroking almost lazily along the shaft. The magically-conjured lube helped much more than Regulus' method, but produced less-effective results. Needing to hear Severus moaning again, he curled his fingers, dragging his nails along the underside of Severus' cock.

"Mmnn…" Severus' hips jerked as the moan turned to a hiss. "Reg… If you want this to last…"

Regulus hummed, earning another moan. "Who says I don't want to just bring you off?"

A second, much quieter moan startled Regulus from his mission. He flicked his eyes off to his right – Severus' hand not allowing him to turn his head – to see Draco watching them. The flush on his face had spread down beneath the shirt he wore, colouring his neck and chest. He was struggling, wriggling against the binds, but the spell held strong. Regulus smiled.

Loosening his grip a little, he drew his tongue up the underside of Severus' cock. Slow and deliberate, he watched and listened, waiting for the dual responses. He was not disappointed. Severus let out a shuddering breath, his hips flexing and pushing himself closer to Regulus' lips, while Draco whimpered. Humming in pleasure, Regulus knew that this would be easy.

With a twist of his hand, he drew another sound from Severus. The grip on his hair tightened, drawing him down again. Taking the hint, he opened his mouth and sucked Severus down as far as he could manage. He didn't allow him to hit the back of his throat, but his lips met his fist around Severus' cock, and he hummed. Severus hissed again as Regulus rubbed his tongue up and down. Severus jerked up into his mouth, causing Regulus to pull back. When Severus' other hand landed in his hair, he relaxed his throat and waited.

Severus didn't hesitate. Holding Regulus' head, he began to thrust upwards. Regulus' eyes closed and he concentrated on just breathing as Severus fucked his mouth. When Severus hit the back of his throat, he choked a little, and placed his hands on either side of Severus' hips on the lounge, trying to balance himself out.

"Reg… _Merlin_ …"

Severus didn't stop. Thrusting harder and faster, his breaths coming in harsh pants, he seemed mindless. Regulus hummed again, and Severus stuttered.

"Oh, I…"

Regulus waited until Severus had regained his rhythm before humming again. Severus' hips jerked uncontrollably into his mouth. Pulling back, Regulus wrapped his hand around Severus' cock again.

"Gonna come for me, Sev?"

Working his hand faster up and down Severus, Regulus knew it wouldn't be long. Severus jerked and groaned, his hands clenching and flexing. When his orgasm finally hit, it wasn't just Severus groaning. Regulus swallowed, trying to catch as much of Severus' release as he could, listening also to Draco's whimpers off to the side. Pulling back, he sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The only sounds in the room were harsh panting. Regulus glanced off to the side, taking in the sight of Draco, his head thrown back against the wall and legs scrambling against the floor again. He licked his lips.

"Should we give him some relief, Sev?"

"You first."

Regulus' head snapped back around in time to see Severus reaching for him. Leaning forward, he allowed himself to be drawn into a deep kiss. Severus' hand slipped down his body, his fingers trailing down Regulus' chest and stomach.

Regulus placed his hands on Severus' shoulders, balancing himself out. His head swam with desire as Severus cupped him in his trousers. The jolts that shot through him when Severus squeezed him told him he would not last long. And Severus didn't try to force him to. Rubbing and squeezing, he worked Regulus well, moving with him as his hips jerked.

Breaking the kiss, Regulus rested his forehead against Severus'. Panting harshly, he pressed forward, reaching for orgasm. He let out a deep groan as his body began to spasm. His hips thrust into Severus' hand, increasing the pressure on his cock as he shot his release into his trousers. Once it released him, he collapsed down onto the floor.

" _Now_ , Reg."

He blinked. His head still swam, his heart racing. The words made little sense until Severus stood before him. Running a hand through his hair, Regulus watched as Severus made his way over to where Draco still sat.

"Is this what you want, Draco? Do you want release?"

Regulus blinked rapidly again, trying to keep the two of them in focus. Draco nodded, still panting heavily. Severus glanced over to meet Regulus' eyes. With their gazes locked, Severus licked his lips.

"Reg?"

Shoving himself to his feet, Regulus moved over, following Severus' direction. When Severus glanced over behind Draco, Regulus nodded. He waved a hand, releasing Draco from the ropes just as he knelt down behind him. When Draco's hands moved, Regulus grabbed his wrists. Drawing Draco's hands behind his back, he leant forward so he could whisper in his ear.

"No touching, Draco. Just lie back and let Severus take care of you."

This received a deep groan from Draco, but he nodded. With Regulus kneeling behind him and Severus in front, there was nowhere he could have gone, even if he wanted to. Severus met Regulus' eyes over Draco's shoulder as he reached forward. Draco shuddered in Regulus' arms, but Regulus kept his gaze on Severus.

Severus' hooded eyes were dark, showing the aftermath of his orgasm. He smiled when Draco let out a breathy moan, the expression crinkling his nose.

"Sev – Severus, I… I…"

Regulus was unsurprised when he felt Draco tense in his arms. Glancing down, he watched Draco's expression as Severus massaged him through his orgasm. With his mouth open and eyes closed, he proved a tempting sight. Regulus knew that, in his younger years, he would have been ready to go again just by seeing Draco like this. As it was, he could only lean down and whisper in Draco's ear.

"Did you enjoy that, Draco? Your godfather is skilled, yes? With those long fingers rubbing, and massaging… Makes you want to go again, just to please him a second time, doesn't it?"

Draco whimpered, his hips jerking. When his muscles began to relax, Regulus loosened his grip.

"I… I…"

Draco's voice trailed off. He lay back against Regulus' legs, panting. Regulus met Severus' eyes again and raised an eyebrow.

"Give him time. Maybe it won't be _me_ he wants to please next time."


End file.
